No Need For A Ring
by Alenia
Summary: Warte, der kleine Test eben war nur um herauszufinden, dass wir beide Männer sind" "Es war ein Experiment! Doch die Botschaft bleibt die Gleiche: Heiraten wäre dumm"


Disclaimer: JKR

Pairing: Remus/Sirius **strahl**

Warning: SLASH; OOC

Meine Güte, wie habe ich dieses Pairing vermisst…**knuddelt Sirius und Remus** Endlich hab ich meine Inspiration wieder und kann meine Lieblinge wieder leiden und lieben lassen **freu** Für den Anfang ist das hier mal nur ein One-Shot, aber es könnte auch mehr werden – kommt darauf an, was ihr wollt.

Die Sache mit dem Kleinsein ist nicht als Beleidigung zu verstehen, sondern eigentlich ein Kompliment an eine liebe Freundin, die auch sicher weiß, wie ich es meine ;) Alle anderen, ob groß oder klein, ich hoffe ihr mögt es und reviewt ;)

Widmung: Für die wunderbare M., die Billy Talent in mein Leben gebracht hat.

**O **

**NO NEED FOR A RING**

_by Alenia_

**O**

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Sirius und Remus endlich von den Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit nach Hause kamen. Gut, die eigentlichen Vorbereitungen hatten nur bis acht gedauert, die private Party mit ausgesprochen exklusiven Gästen allerdings,hatte da mehr Zeit beansprucht. Kurz bevor die beiden das Haus ihre Freunde verlassen hatten, hatte James ihnen noch nachgerufen: „Das nächste mal nicht in der Wäschekammer, die Klamotten sollen sauber bleiben." Remus war darauf hin rot geworden, Sirius hatte nur Besserung versprochen.

Nun lagen die beiden Männer in Sirius breitem, weißen Bett. Sirius hatte beschlossen seine Wohnung für heute Nacht zu benutzen, da er es ernsthaft leid war, zu groß für Remus Wohnung zu sein. Es fing schon an, wenn er die Wohnung betrat; da musste er beim Türrahmen den Kopf einziehen und bei Remus alten, klapprigen Betten hingen seine Füße schon fast lächerlich weit heraus.

Remus hingegen war in ihrer Schulzeit schon dankbar gewesen, als er die große 1.70 Marke überschritten hatte. Danach hatte er sich um andere Dinge, als seine Größe gekümmert.

„Sieh dir das an...", sagte Sirius mit unverhohlenem Genuss in der Stimme, „selbst wenn ich meine Füße strecke wie eine Ballerina...haha...ich berühre die Kante noch nicht mal annähernd." Er führte Remus sein kleines Kunststück vor.

Remus murmelte ein halbbegeistertes „Toll" und drehte sich zum schlafen um.

Das Bett war eindeutig für mehr als zwei Personen gedacht und obwohl Remus nie gefragt hatte, wusste er, dass Sirius hierin schon mehr als einen Besucher gleichzeitig empfangen hatte. Aber das zählte zu den Dingen, über die er mit der Zeit milde lächelnd hinweg zusehen gelernt hatte.

„Kaum zu glauben...James und Evans heiraten nächste Woche...", murmelte Sirius, noch bevor Remus richtig einschlafen konnte. Er wandte sich wieder um, und sah Sirius an. „Ja, aber noch viel unglaublicher ist, dass du Lily noch immer Evans nennst...", sagte er streng und ergriff Sirius offene Hand.

„Nun ja...", sagte Sirius und wischte seine Haare in einer ungeduldigen Geste hinter seine Ohren. „Ich bin das gewöhnt. Evans ist doof. James steht auf Evans. Evans steht nicht auf ihn. Evans ist doof." Er lächelte. „Es klingt so unglaublich vertraut."

Remus strich seine Decke von den Beinen. Er mochte nicht ohne schlafen, aber mit ihr wurde es ihm eindeutig zu schnell zu heiß. „Versuch es doch wenigstens...ich meine James zeigt es nicht, aber ich denke er hätte es lieber, wenn du der Frau, die er liebt, etwas mehr Respekt entgegen bringen würdest."

Sirius grinste. „Nah!"

Remus schüttelte darauf hin wieder den Kopf und drehte sich um. „Gute Nacht, Black.", sagte er.

Sirius schnalzte darauf hin nur mit der Zunge, doch ein wenig Rascheln und Herumgezucke verriet ihm keine zwei Minuten später, dass Sirius bereits in den Halbschlaf eingetaucht war. Er schloss ebenfalls die Augen.

„Du?"

Remus Augenlider zuckten nur, doch er war nicht gewillt Sirius so leicht gewinnen zu lassen. „Hey, Remus." Sirius Stimme war sanfter geworden und doch hatte sie von ihrem bisweilen bohrenden, ja fast nervenden Unterton nichts verloren. Sirius griff nach Remus Schulter und rüttelte ihn ein wenig.

_Wenn ich geschlafen hätte, wäre ich jetzt garantiert wunderbar gelaunt wieder aufgewacht_, dachte Remus im Geiste schmunzelnd, doch äußerlich zeigte er keine Reaktion. Sirius' Hand verschwand wieder.

Doch dafür wurde sie von Sirius Armen ersetzt. In einem schnellen Ruck drehte er Remus zu sich um. Der, schwer bemüht die Fassade des schlafenden Mannes aufrecht zu erhalten, schnarchte leise unecht auf und murmelte unverständliches Zeug. Sirius legte sich wieder hin und strich Remus mit dem Finger über die Wange.

In Gedanken rügte Remus seinen Freund bereits. Es war nicht unbedingt die feine Art jemanden er augenscheinlich schlief mal eben so umzureißen. Aber na ja, bei all seiner Kraft, hatte Sirius doch die Gabe, die Verhältnisse immer gut einschätzen zu können. Weh getan hatte er Remus noch nie.

„Remus...", murmelte Sirius und er lächelte, dass hörte Remus genau. Eröffnete seine Lippen leicht und murmelte wieder. Er ließ alle Muskeln entspannt und lag so wie ein unförmiger Sack da.

„Spätestens jetzt weiß jeder, dass du simulierst...", sagte Sirius nach einer kurzen Pause in verschlagenem Ton, „schließlich schläfst du nie entspannt...denn sogar da warst du die Form und zeigst Disziplin." Seine Hand streichelte weiterhin Remus Wange.

Remus schlug doch etwas enttäuscht die Augen auf. „Sag bloß, du beobachtest mich, wenn ich schlafe...", sagte er vorwurfsvoll. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich? Niemals."

Remus grinste.

„Sag mal...", sagte Sirius und seine Hand stoppte, „Findest du es gut, dass Evans und James heiraten?"

Remus sah ihn einige Augenblicke schweigend an, dann lachte er los. „Was für eine Frage ist das denn? Was sollte ich dagegen haben?" Er klopfte mit der Hand seinen Polster flach, um Sirius nur schemenhaft erkennbare Konturen besser zu sehen. Hinter ihnen war der Vorhang ein wenig geöffnet und ließ so Mondlicht herein.

„Nein, nein.", winkte Sirius ab, „So meinte ich das nicht...was denkst du vom Heiraten im allgemeinen?" Er zog seine Decke ein Stück höher. Remus blinzelte perplex, dann allerdings dachte er den Gedanken weiter und wusste worauf Sirius hinaus wollte. Er runzelte die Stirn und sah seinen Freund mit seltsam strenger Güte, fast wie ein Lehrer seinen unverbesserlichen Schüler, an.

„Sirius, ich weiß, dass das nicht dein Ernst ist...und du weißt es doch auch..."

Sirius legte sich ganz auf den Rücken und wandte seinen Blick gen Decke. Seine Hände hatte er unter dem Kopf verschränkt. „Ja, ja Remus...das war kein Antrag oder so...ich dachte nur, was wäre wenn wir heiraten würden...wie wäre das?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, verrückt und unmöglich, nehme ich an."

„Könnte es aber nicht auch schön sein?", fragte Sirius und strich mit einer Hand gedankenverloren seinen Bauch entlang. „Ich meine, es müssten ja nicht viele kommen...wir könnten es wie Evans und James machen, kein großer Aufwand, nur die engsten Freunde..."

Remus atmete tief ein und aus und überlegte. „Sieh mal, Sirius, ganz davon abgesehen, dass diese Idee – so wie ich dich kenne- mal wieder nur eine Laune von dir ist...denke ich, dass es auch _gesellschaftlich_ nicht das Klügste wäre." Sirius gab einen Laut zwischen einem Lachen und Knurren von sich.

„Und was, wenn ich dich einfach fragen würde?", sagte Sirius einfach.

Remus schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Probieren wir doch mal etwas aus, ja?" Sirius rollte sich als Antwort wieder auf die Seite, stützte seinen Kopf auf einer Hand ab und nickte Remus zu.

„Fein.", sagte Remus und sein Blick glitt über Sirius _For Free_ Boxershorts in neckischem Blasstürkis, die ihm James einst zum 18. Geburtstag als kleinen Witz geschenkt hatte. Seine Brust war nackt. Ein Umstand, den Remus zu schätzen wusste.

Auf jeden Fall hob er nun sachte seine Hand, doch bevor eine richtige Bewegungentstand, tippten seine Finger mitten in der Luft einen leichten Takt, so als würde er Klavier spielen...dann ohne Umschweife griff er Sirius zwischen die Beine.

Und zwar nicht so sanft, wie er es sonst immer tat. Zum Beispiel, wenn andere Leute dabei waren und sie ein wenigspielen wollten. Nein, nein, er griff schon richtig zu, aber ohne ihn zu verletzen... Sirius wimmerte leicht auf, seine Hand schoss wie ein Reflex nach vorne und umschloss Remus'. „Huh...", murmelte er, „was soll das?"

Remus kannte Sirius gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es ihm mehr Spaß machte, als dass es ihm wirklich weh tat. Und er wusste auch, dass Sirius es nicht stören würde, wenn er jetzt weiter machte...aber nun...Remus hatte anderes vor.

„Was ist das?", fragte Remus und sah Sirius direkt an. Dieser grinste nur. „Ich dachte, gerade du wüsstest das mittlerweile.", antwortete er und zwinkerte. Remus hob eine Augenbraue. „Du weißt worauf ich hinaus will..." Sirius nickte.

Remus zog seine Hand wieder zurück. Doch er nahm Sirius' gleich mit. „Oh das könnte schmutzig werden, was?", sagte Sirius und rückte ein Stück näher. Die Tatsache, dass er noch vor wenigen Minuten übers heiraten geredet hatte, schien ihm...vollkommen entfallen zu sein. Nun zog er Sirius Hand hinüber zu seinem Körper.

Remus selbst trug nur die verwaschenen alten Boxershorts, die schon locker mit seinen eigenen Lebensjahren mithalten konnten. Ohne Worte wiederum legte er Sirius Hand nun auf seinen Schritt. Er drückte zu.

„Was ist das?", wiederholte er seine Frage und bemühte sich nichts von der Berührung anmerken zu lassen. Sirius pfiff leise. „Etwas, dass mich sehr heiß macht?!" Remus grinste. „Erkennst du das Problem?"

Sirius schüttelte voller Aufrichtigkeit den Kopf. „Nein, bei dir sehe ich absolut kein Problem...alles dort wo es hingehört." Nun verdeutlichte Sirius seine Absichten ein wenig mit der Hand. Remus allerdings drückte sie wieder weg.

„Wir sind beide Männer...heiraten wäre so ziemlich das Undenkbarste was wir tun könnten...", sagte er ernst.

Sirius schnalzte erneut mit der Zunge. „Also bitte, wir haben diesen kleinen Test jetzt nur gemacht, um heraus zu finden, dass wir beide Männer sind? Remus, das hätte ich dir auch so sagen und vor allem _zeigen_ können..."

„Es war ein Experiment.", lachte Remus. „Aber die Botschaft bleibt die gleiche: Heiraten wäre dumm!"

„Gib's zu...du wolltest mir nur an die Wäsche gehen...", sagte Sirius grinsend legte einen Arm um Remus Hüften. „Aber was das heiraten angeht, das wäre nicht dumm, sondern mutig. Doch keine Sorge, ich zwinge dich nicht. Ich habe ja nicht mal einen Ring."

Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, war Remus erleichtert. „Gut, dann reden wir in...sagen wir...einem Jahr noch mal darüber, okay?", fragte Remus und schloss den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen.

Sirius nickte. „Wann immer du willst..." Seine Stimme wurde wieder tiefer und sanfter. „Aber jetzt noch mal zurück zu deinem kleinen Experiment...wie war das? Wir sind beide Männer...lass mich das doch noch mal genau nachprüfen..." Und so küsste er Remus. Und nicht nur auf den Mund.

o 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sirius zuerst auf. Das war auch ziemlich gut so. Mit einem letzten Blick auf den schlafenden Remus, verließ er das warme Bett und schlich leise in die Küche. Immer wieder blieb er stehen, um zu sehen, ob Remus ihm auch nicht folgte.

Schließlich erreichte er die Küche. Die Sonne erhellte den Raum bereits und so fand Sirius sehr schnell, was er suchte. Eine Eigenheit injener Küche war wohl die Bar mit kleinem Tresen, die der vorherige Mieter hatte einbauen lassen. Sirius war natürlich augenblicklich in dieses "exotische Extra", wie er es nannte, verliebt gewesen.

Er streckte sich ein wenig und fischte zwischen den vielen Flaschen auf dem obersten  
Regal eine kleine Dose hervor. Sie sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus; an den Ecken abgeschlagen und das Motiv war fast gänzlich abgeblättert.

Mit einem leisen _Plopp _öffnete er sie und griff nach ihrem Inhalt. Sirius lächelte.

Ein silberner Ring steckte nun halb anhalb an seinemFinger. Mit ernstem Gesicht betrachtete er ihn. Der Ring war, wie gesagt, silbern und schlicht gearbeitet. Kein Stein oder ähnliches. So war er schon perfekt, ohne viel drum herum.

Sirius drehte den Ring vorsichtig hin und her...doch nach kurzer Zeit ließ er ihn wieder in die Dose zurück gleiten.

„Bis in einem Jahr.", sagte er leise und stellte die Dose zurück ins Regal. Er hatte keine Angst, dass Remus den Ring hier finden würde. Denn erstens durchsuchte Remus keine Wohnungen, dafür war er zu anständig und zweitens war er auch zu klein um ganz nach oben zu gelangen.

**OoO **

**To be continued???**


End file.
